(News) AU's Lament
by AP100
Summary: News about a popular Loud House Author.
1. News

**A/N: Request from MasterCaster, I was happy to do this for them.**

"Hello everybody, I'm Void, the previous Guard of The Loud House Multiverse." Void said. "I'm here on the behalf of an issue. Come in here Debt."

As Void finished his sentence, an Older Lincoln, about 20 years old, in a white suit, and a right arm that was prosthetic walked in.

"This is Debt ladies and gentlemen, he came from an amazing Fanfic called "A Brother's Debt", however, the creator of the Fanfic, LoudAuthor, you may or may not know has quit due to harassment of negativity and even threats." Void said. At the mention of the event Debt hanged his head forward.

"Saturday, August 12th, is the anniversary of Debt's creation, and the anniversary of the publishing of A Brother's Debt. So please, show consideration for LoudAuthor, and their creations. How do you do that? Well, if you're a fan of LoudAuthor, or just care for fellow authors, send LoudAuthor a PM saying how you care about them." Void said. "Even if they might not see it, do it so that if they do see it, they're aware of the fans and how they care. Debt, would you like to add something?" Void asked.

"Yes, my creator's misfortune, it's causing great pain for me and my fellow LoudAuthor AUs. I know our existence behind the 4th wall is not really important, but it would really help me and the other LoudAuthor AUs if you at least tried to show consideration for my creator. That's all I have." Debt said before leaving.

"Thanks for the words." Void said. "So please, sometime between now, which is the anniversary when LoudAuthor made their account, and Saturday, which is the anniversary of the publishing of their first story, send them a message showing support"

 **A/N: Okay, but seriously people, please sometime send a PM to LoudAuthor and show some consideration for them. They quit due to serious hell of negativity they went through. If they ever check their Inbox again, I want them to find all your support.**


	2. Review Responses

**Responses to Reviews. This Page Updates, so if your review is not responded to, check back later.**

MasterCaster: Thanks

GennaiArakida-XIV: That's the way to be.

ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT: Yeah, it's horrible.


	3. Anniversary of A Brother's Debt

It's Saturday the 12th! (At least where I live.) That means it's the official anniversary of the publishing LoudAuthor's first story. Now, somebody asked me if LoudAuthor was deleting his account on Sunday the 13th because it was in the description before, no I was talking about this news story, this news story WAS going be deleted Sunday the 13th, but now I'll just leave it up.


	4. Tomorrow

A few minutes ago, I received a review from a Guest who said that "they hate LoudAuthor", and that "I suck" and all that. Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but **t** **hat changes nothing here**. Now, this person was not man/woman enough to make an account and say this crap, but also, this has got to be the weakest hate message I've ever seen. This message has to have no thought put in it at all. Thank you for your time.

No onto the main order of buisness. I want to remind everybody that tomorrow I will post an anniversary chapter for Guardian Louds, LoudAuthor's second story. I read the whole thing, I recommend it to you. Peace.


	5. Anniversary of Guardian Louds

"Hello Everybody" Said a voice, it turned out to be the voice of Reaper Lincoln. "Since Void is not available at the moment, I'm here to substitute. Today is the anniversary of LoudAuthor's second story. Red, get over here please." Reaper Lincoln finished. As he made the request, a Lincoln who appeared 14 or so walked in, wearing a Red Gauntlet.

"This is Red. He's the main character. If you read the story, you would know he cheated death multiple times. I can respect that." Reaper Lincoln said. "So tell me, where do you expect your adventures to take you?" Reaper asked.

"Well, since most of our family split up to achieve their goals, we plan on meeting up in a few years." Red said.

"Years, wow, I couldn't stand not seeing somebody else for that long." Reaper Lincoln said. "So, all I really needed was some feedback, but if you don't mind me asking, how does it feel knowing your creator quit quite a few months ago." Reaper asked.

"It blows. No more, no less. It just blows." Red answers.

"Well, feel free to stop by whenever you're in the Ultra Universe. Go get ready to head back to your world." Reaper said. Red walked off screen. "Well, poor bud. I wouldn't even imagine if my creator gave up like that. Well, that concludes today's message. This has been Reaper Lincoln, and I'll see you all, in the next story." Reaper said as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

 **A/N: Okay, seriously, LoudAuthor is a great dude. His story was awesome and I recommend it. Red obviously owned by him. Reaper Lincoln is owned by me. Later Taters.**


End file.
